Random Twilight Poetry
by TheGrace
Summary: I've been getting bored in maths a bit lately. So I've been remembering scenes from the books. I'm not sure if it's really what it's called but i've been calling it abstract:P Give it a go, I'm not sure if it's any good or not. Just try and review. rated
1. Boardwalk

She walked slowly

**Hello. I obviously do not own twilight, or I would not be writing random poetry in maths. I hope you enjoy my random waffling on. I will put more up when I get reviews!**

She walked slowly.

Her thoughts far away.

On the man she loves.

Who may have abandoned her.

They walked slower then her.

Although they weren't much older.

They set off alarm bells in her head.

So she stepped aside to let them past.

She tucked her purse

More securely to her

But something warned her

That wasn't what they were after

She kept walking

And heard the footsteps behind her

More quiet and purposeful

Then they should be

She kept going

Maybe they weren't following her

Maybe they had business this way

They kept coming

She heard them speed up

They were right behind her

She didn't run

For fear of falling over

She didn't scream

For fear she was wrong

She kept going

In hope of finding a street

The footsteps faded

As she faced a street

That was deserted

And had no exit

Behind her were two

In front of her were two

They had taken a detour

She had been wrong

She wasn't get followed

But herded

To a dead end

With no escape

She tried to bring up a scream

But her throat was too dry

She would have ran

But there was no-where too run

A car drove up

And she saw hope

To throw herself in front

So it would stop

It was a silver Volvo

The car of her lover

It scattered the men

And pulled out in front

The door flew open

In the driver's seat was her lover

His face twisted in rage

As she jumped inside


	2. Clean Break

As the sun sets

As the sun sets

It's glowing light

Sets the clearing on fire

As he emerged from the shadows

The trees dance

Their endless dance

As the sparkles rise

From his skin

He stands like stone

In the clearing

Only his bronze hair moving

In the slight wind

Quickly she emerges

Like a pixie of the forest

Her stride a dancer's step

Her face pallid-white

He turns to face her

His face marred in pain

Her black spikes bounce

As she runs to his side

An unasked question

The answer shown in her eyes

She opens her mouth

But he turns away

'Is it done?'

'Yes. It was best for her.'

She reaches for his hand

Together they leave

The clearing is empty,

Their brilliant light gone

All that's left of their passing

Was a broken heart

A mess of lies

A romance still unbroken

An empty house

And a picture of his angel

Far away

A wolf howls

He has caught the scent

Of a girl

He snarls in fury

Of the monstrosity that left her

As he morphed

Into a boy

Quickly he runs through the cold forest

Dressed only in jeans

To find the young girl

Still on the floor


	3. Edward Vs Victoria

**YAY! I hope people like this. If they end up reading it.**

Together they dance

In a deadly waltz

Each for the love

Of their heart

Two pale figures

Hidden in the trees

Where the sun shines

They sparkle

Against the cliff presses  
a girl of eighteen

Her face twisted

In worry of her protectors' fate

A snarl and a whine

As a wolf is flung

He rises swiftly

One paw held off the ground

The girl resists a scream

As a rock falls from the cliff

Where above her head the wolf hit

A shard bounces into her hand

The other approaches

With a face younger then her own

The wolf is beaten to the ground

And is laying still

They all turn

As there's a gasp

The girl's hand

Is pressed against her arm

The shard of rock

Held there for sacrifice

Like the third mother's

Dying to protect those she loves

In that second

Flame red hair flies

As her head is dragged

Away from her body

A deathly scream

Mixes with the agonized cries

Of the boy

His arms lay on the ground

The wolf and the lover

Together as enemies

Together as protectors

Together as friends

Find the white marble

Twisted into human shape

Together they pile it

And start the flame

His true love

Safe at last

There is a yelp

And a snarl of anger

His mind in the wolf's

Feels the pain of the pack

One of there number

Is deathly hurt

There is a shout

And the wolf disappears

Towards his home

After his pack

The boy turns to the girl

His eyes pure gold

His bronze hair tousled

In the stench of the burnt

She runs to his side

And he breaks the news

Together they stand

Until the tears fade

His body stiffens

As he hears the new message

He holds her in his arms

And runs inhumanly fast

They make it to the fire

To his family

And hers to be

Just before them

Two cloaked figures emerge

To stare at the scene

The stinking fire

The blood-crazed girl curled beside it

One stares at the human girl

Pain in her mind

As she does not flinch

Her scarlet eyes fill with fury

The bronze haired one

Stands between them

His sister at his side

They would not dare harm his Bella


	4. Sleeping Angel

The moon shone

The moon shone

Through a gap in the clouds

To shine on

A pale figure

He sits silently

Below the window

Barely breathing

Like a statue

The break in the cloud leaves

The endless drone of rain

Starts once again

He still does not stir

His clothes get soaked

His bronze hair starts dripping

As his gold eyes blink

To drive away the rain

His eyes a set

On a window

In the second story

Of a house

There was a movement

By the police car

In the driveway

A retriever appeared

The figure relaxes

Then lets out a snarl

The dog runs away

As the boys name is called

He freezes instantly

And hastens to run

With his sharp ears

He hears another sound

Of a sleeping girl

Turning over

Again his name is mumbled

Other words as well

His dead heart warmed

As he realized

The rain made her uneasy

And she worried about her Mom

He sat for a minute

And closed his eyes in content

Her beautiful voice

Her beautiful smell

Made him long

For her

But as he sat

He realized

He never wanted that heart

To be stopped

He wanted her

To want him

He felt guilty

He wasn't right for her

She would never

Be safe around him

He sat still

As the time past

He fought a raging war

With himself

He had came back

From Alaska

Because he realized

They were meant to be

He would never be right

For her

But somehow

He knew no one could be better

In the east

Was a tiny glow

The sun was rising

It was time to go

Swiftly he rose

And climbed silently

Up the wall

To look upon his angel

A single tear

Rolled down his cheek

As he watched

Her slow breathing

And he begged

As each breathe left

That it wouldn't stop

Then he left

He and his siblings

Would go to school

Then he would find her  
And they would talk


	5. Italy

A yellow Porsche

A yellow Porsche

Races through the streets

Of a city

In Italy

It screeches to a standstill

A minute to noon

The door is flung open

As a desperate lover escapes

There is a murmur

As she runs

Across the square

To find him

In the middle

Of the square

There is a statue

And a pond

She does not hesitate

Dodging children

Dressed as vampires

In her rush

She leaps onto the edge

And through the water she splashes

As the clock starts to chime

For noon

She keeps running

And screams his name

In a useless attempt

To call him back

She gets to the edge

And leaps through the crowd

Seeing here and there

Pale faces

Faces with big shadows

Eyes that gleam red

Or black with hunger

Beautiful faces

She sees the one

She wanted to see

And runs harder yet

He still hadn't seen her

She runs into him

Before he gets in the light

He is confused

And thinks he is dead

She convinces him

They are truly alive

As his sister Alice

Runs to their side

Up to them

A young girl appears

By her side

A never aging man

He stands between them

And tells them to go

Their secret was safe

Only one civilian knows

The two of them

Would not leave

All was well

But rules had be broken

And they were curious

About the thought-dead lover

Who made a vampire

Suicidal

They took the three

To the sewers

The bronze haired boy

Was nervous

He could hear

The curious thoughts

Of the Volturi

And the longing

He wanted them

Edward and Alice

He wanted to have

In his power

Future, present and past

To make the ruling family

Stronger then ever

More powerful then before

They followed them

Through the tunnels

Until they got

To a great manor-house

Bella shivered

From the cold

And Edward

Cursed himself

His marble skin

And her wet clothes

In the tunnel

Were making her freeze

He wished

They could just leave

But of course

They couldn't


	6. First Sight

A loud roar

A loud roar

As an old truck

Appears

At the school

A murmur started

Among the early students

That was her

The daughter of Chief Swan

With long brown hair

And wide chocolate eyes

Pale in the extreme

Stood Isabella Swan

Nervously she emerged

With anxious eyes

And walked towards the office

With a stumbling stride

Later she emerged

With her schedule

And followed the slow flow of cars

To the parking lot

She made her way to class

Feeling the staring eyes

Because everyone had heard

Of her arrival

A boy approached her

With oily black hair

But she replied out of politeness

And he slowly backed away

Others approached her

And she replied shyly

As names and faces

Began to merge

She followed

Her newly acquired friends

To a lunch table

And looked around

To her surprise

By themselves

Sat a family

Of inhuman beauty

There were five

A tall blonde boy

Like a model

A bear-like man beside him

A pixie

With spiky black hair

Another blonde

Her beauty far superior

But last

The youngest of them

Who took her breath away

With his bronze hair

He turned and caught her stare

Embarrassed she looked away

She had fallen in love

With Edward Cullen


	7. Prisoner

Two girls stand at a school

Two girls stand at a school

One tall and pale

With wide chocolate eyes

And long brown hair

The other shorter

And smaller

With spiky black hair

And gold-black eyes

The first girl

Hears a commotion

And heads towards it

Outside

The second

Stands worried

In the line

For food she cannot eat

There's a roar

As a black motorbike

Flies towards the first

To rescue her from her friends

She turns

To see the furious eyes

Of the sister

Who had been bribed to guard her

Without a second glance

She jumps on

Behind her loyal friend

And holds tight as they race away

She has been held

At their house

As a prisoner

For a slumber party

Her lover

Had bribed his sister

With a yellow Porsche

To keep her safe

And away from

Her best friend

Who would never be able

To harm her

Now they were safe

On tribal grounds

As he slowed

His motorbike

They would

Spend the day together

Her lover

Could not come here


	8. Message

He saw him first

He saw him first

And begged her to stay

It wasn't a fight

He just wanted to talk

But the werewolf

Was dangerous

He was young

Younger then them both

Bystanders stood and stared

As the doctor's son

Approached the rough

Muscled Indian

He leant

Against his bike

As his enemy

Approached warily

The girl ran

Prepared

To stand

Between them

They must not fight

To much stood in balance

As they faced each other

The boy knew why he had come

Around them

A crowd started to gather

No one knew why

Or who could win this fight

As she stood watching

Fear caught in her throat

If they fought

They would be exposed

And surely surely

One would be hurt

As marble and sinew met

It would be close

A few words were murmured

The message was left

But he winced

As a memory was brought up

The principal came

The Indian left

But Bella was confused

Edward was hiding something


End file.
